This invention relates to hardening of steel surfaces and more particularly to a method of hardening medium and high carbon content steel work pieces utilizing a laser source.
It has been heretofore known to utilize lasers in the heat treatment of metals wherein, the temperature of the piece being treated is not raised above the melting temperature of the material. Further, it is known to utilize laser energy to create a thin molten condition on the surface of a part thereby changing the crystalline structure of the metal to an amorphous structure. This process is called laser glazing. One problem encountered in the heat treating application is that high energy lasers must be employed.
It is accordingly, a primary object of this invention to provide a method of hardening medium and high carbon content steel utilizing a laser source of substantially less power than that heretofore known for this purpose.